Dragon Slayer
by Uraboku Heiress
Summary: Artemis Xavier is believed to be the last living member of the royal dragon line but her real identity is that she is Seraphina Williams, a half-human, half-dragon hybrid that has been accused of Treason against her people. With the real traitor still on the loose, will she clear her name or be executed for a crime she did not commit? I know this is not related to fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Authors Note: Welcome, everyone, to a new story that I've been working on (for over a year now). I know this has nothing to do with Vampire Knight but this was the place I could think of to upload it. I apologize if this confuses anyone. I actually wrote this because it was supposed to a rough draft of a manuscript that I've been attempting to write. My intention was to get this published but I've been hitting writers block a lot lately. If you can, leave a review and tell me what you think of it. I will post the other chapters I have written either tonight or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: There is none since I'm the rightful owner of Dragon Slayer and the characters.

_**Artemis**_

I staggered to my feet as the dragon roared in anger. Turning around, I saw where Derek was laying and ran over to him, sliding to a stop next to him and checked his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when I knew he was still alive. Grabbing Derek by his arms, I dragged him out from under the pile of debris and brought him behind the tree, setting him upright against it.

Reaching for my daggers, I walked out into it's line of sight and threw the first one, burying it to the hilt in his shoulder. He slammed his fist into the ground, causing a minor quake and I stumbled back, losing my balance. Growling under my breath, I knelt down and let my wings unfold. The dragon narrowed his eyes and stood at his full height.

_"You reveal your true nature?" _

"I do," I folded my wings back in. "I've been told that you know the location of the one who killed my family."

_"Show proof of your lineage and I shall tell you." _

I stood up and moved my bangs away from my left eye, revealing the mark of two vines intertwined over it. His green eyes met my reddish-gold ones as I pulled the chain out from under my jacket collar and showed him the pendant of a claw surrounded by flames. "My name is Artemis."

He caught my scent when the wind blew in his direction. _"I know who you really are, child." _

"How?"

_"Sierra Williams came to me before, looking for a way to break the family curse. She mentioned having a daughter named after the greek goddess,"_ he lowered his head so we were at the same level. _"Hair the color of the moon and eyes like fire. You resemble the late king. Why do you have that name?"_

Instead of answering, I let my bangs fall back into place and kept my expression blank. Reaching for my belt, I grabbed the hilt and drew my sword, the light reflecting off the blade. "Where is the one I'm looking for?"

He spread his wings. _"You know the truth of that fateful day. She disappeared, hiding until it is time for her to return." _

I stayed where I was and watched as he flew away into the distance. Growling something under my breath, I turned away and went over to Derek, lifting him onto my back. I stumbled under his weight for a second, making sure to do it in case anyone was watching and carried him back to the academy. Kicking the doors open, I stepped into the main hall where several students were gathered, heading to their next class.

"I need some help over here!" I yelled and a few of the doctors came running out of the infirmary.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"Hunting assignment. He was attacked," I said, lying about the first part while laying Derek on the stretcher. "I'll come check on him after I report in to Axel."

Axel Peters, Derek's father as well as my uncle, was the current headmaster of the academy and one of the top three best dragon slayers of the century. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and walked down the corridor, shoving past the instructors and students who were still in the hall outside the rooms. Several of them started to complain but as soon as they saw the look on my face, they closed their mouths and looked away.

Stopping outside the double doors, I raised my fist to knock when I felt something strange. I turned around and drew my sword, pointing the tip of the blade to his throat.

"Whoa, take it easy. There's no need to be on high alert." Axel said, holding up his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Never sneak up on me unless you want to be decapitated," I said, sheathing my sword.

He chuckled. "I suppose you have some news to share?" Axel held the doors open for me and closed them when we were in his office, his face turning somber when he sat behind his desk. "What happened?"

"It was an ambush at first. Your son was thrown through a tree. He's in the infirmary, being treated for his injuries. The dragon told me she fell from the cliff when it happened."

"Artemis, that wasn't your fault. You had no control over it then," he reached across the desk, putting his hand over my arm. "Besides, I have some news of my own."

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"My informant contacted me and said he found something that belonged to Illiana."

I felt my blood run cold when he said that name. Illiana Williams, Axel's late wife, had taken me in when I came back to the country, until five years ago whe she was killed during a mission we were sent on. Images of my aunt and the cliff crumbling flashed in the back of my mind. "Axel, she couldn't have survived that fall."

He reached into the drawer and pulled out a leather cord with a dragon fang attached to the end of it. "This is what he found today."

I reached a hand out and closed my fingers around the fang, feeling shock and guilt, knowing she was still alive. "If she really is alive, then we're going to have to look for her," I looked at him and he nodded. "Remember what we agreed to when you found us."

His gaze met mine as both of us remembered the conversation we had the day she had supposedly died.

_"If I lose control again, and some day I will, you have to promise me something," I said to Axel as we stood over Illiana's grave. _

_"If it's within my power, I will," Axel said, standing up. _

_"When the curse takes over and I'm no longer human, I need you to stop me. No matter what it takes or if anyone tries to interfere, you must kill me before I hurt anyone else." _

_Axel looked as if he wanted to argue but he sighed. "You have my word." _

Turning on my heel, I walked to the door and grabbed the handle before looking over my shoulder. "Did he say when he was coming back?" I asked.

Axel shook his head. "No, he didn't, but he said not to worry."

I let out a cold laugh. "Considering I've been worrying for the past seventeen years since he left, he better hope I'm not in a bad mood when he returns."

He narrowed his eyes. "Try not to destroy the school again."

"No promises," I said and left, slamming the door behind me.

I sat in the chair next to Derek's bed, resting my elbows on my knees as I stared at the fang, trying to catch her scent but didn't find it. Giving up for now, I put it in my pocket as Derek woke up.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Brusied and battered," he muttered. "It feels lke I got hit by a semi."

"It wasn't a semi. Just a cranky, fifty-foot dragon," I said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

"Not funny, dragon brat." Derek grimaced.

I reached over and punched his injured arm, causing him to yelp in pain. I filled him in on what happened after he was knocked unconscious, leaving out the parts about his mother.

"Who's dads informant?" He asked, curious.

"Someone I've known since I was a kid," I said, thinking about my past. "He's sort of like an old friend."

"When he's coming?"

"I don't know yet," I told him and stood up to stretch. "I'll come and see you in the morning. Try and get some rest, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I shrugged my jacket on as I made my way to the girls dorm, tuning out the chatter that echoed in the hall. I unlocked my door and stepped into the room, kicking the door shut while I turned the lights on and dropped my bag next to the desk. I removed the sword from my back and hung it back on the wall under a painting of the former king and queen. I closed my eyes and remembered the last time I saw both them.

_Smoke drifted under the door and I hurried over, throwing it open to see the flames. I started coughing when I stepped into the corridor, looking for a way to safety when I heard a scream. Reaching the end of the hall, I slammed my shoulder into the doors until they opened to see them trapped in the middle of the room. _

_"Father! Mother!" I cried out. _

_Father kept his arm around mother, trying to shield her from the fire. "You must go! Find your brother and sister and get them far away from here!" _

_"I will not leave you here to die!" I said. _

_"You must and you shall! If we do not survive, then you will be the one to take our place and guide our people. It is your birthright," he released mother and watched as her body fell to the floor. He untied the cord from his belt and threw the weapon to me and I caught it in both hands. "Stay brave and strong, my daughter. It is time I joined your mother, but remember this: no matter what may happen to our family, we will be with you as long as you live." _

_I screamed in horror as a burning beam collapsed from the ceiling and fell on both of them and everything went black. _

I opened my eyes when I felt someone behind me and spun around, punching them right in their jaw.

"Ouch! Dammit!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

I stared at him in shock. "What the hell?"

"It's been a long time." He said, smiling.

"Don't scare me like that, Liam." I crossed my arms and looked at him. Liam Aeros, the only person left from my past. He and I have known each other since we were children when our parents wanted to join the families but our history is much more complicated than that.

"I thought you knew when I was here," he put his hands on my shoulders, his expression turning to concern. "How is he?"

"He has a dislocated shoulder and several bruises. They're going to discharge him in a week." I put my arms around him and rested my forehead against his shoulder. "I'm tired of seeing everyone I care about get hurt or killed."

"Derek's going to be okay," he said, holding me against him.

"How?" I asked, looking up at him.

Liam held a lock of my hair in his hand. "He may be Illiana's kid, but he's our grandson. He has your strength, and your stubborness, Sera."

I gritted my teeth. "Don't say that name again. She died a long time ago."

"No matter how many more centuries pass, I will not let you forget who you really are and where you came from," Liam let me go and stepped back. "I'll be back soon. Try and get some rest."

"What's going on?" I knew something was bothering him.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he said.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar, my fangs sharpening. "Don't lie to me, Liam, and do not tell me I shouldn't worry since that's all I've been doing for the last seventeen years!"

"The Council is here and they requested to speak with us," Liam said, his eyes darkening.

I froze in place, my hands trembling in fear. "They're here?" I knew if the Council was here, then something must have happened. "Liam, if they find out I'm still alive, they will send me to be executed."

"I won't let that happen. I'll handle it, but you have to trust me."

I let go of his shirt and he took my hand. I followed him out of the room, closing the door behind us.


End file.
